


Her Husband

by LiptonTea



Series: 8 days of Maybe [8]
Category: Son or Husband
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiptonTea/pseuds/LiptonTea
Summary: It’s easy to forget their relationship is fake
Relationships: Amelia Hall/Christian
Series: 8 days of Maybe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012695





	Her Husband

Almost everyday Amelia needs to remind herself her relationship with Chris is only in name. She has to accept it, but it’s so hard to do. They didn’t have this huge first meeting that’s only seen in romance stories. The meetings where romantic plays in the background, time stops, all that jazz. They met after his (rich) son robbed the store she worked at and caused her to get fired. 

Dramatic, something straight out of a novel, but not romantic. In a normal situation, even when offered $500,000, she should’ve refused his offer and moved on with her life. It was a shady deal. The second best-case scenario is her getting scammed, but out of sheer desperateness, she accepts his deal.

Then there was his proposal. It was so considerate. It made her heart pound. And, god, it’s such a low bar, but he respects her. He apologizes, he does what he needs to make her feel comfortable. It felt as if they were actually in love. Him making breakfast for her. 

Her husband was perfect, but it worries her. Maybe too much since they aren’t even in love. He works so hard, and not just for her. He’s stressed, he pushes himself to please others. Is she there when he needs her? Would he come to her if he needs it?

Her husband is stubborn. Her husband puts others before himself. Her husband doesn’t have a stable support system. 

Could she ever be as perfect of a wife to him as he’s a perfect husband to her, even if it’s fake? 


End file.
